Jaden Yuki vs Yusei Fudo
by Dreweed
Summary: A special duel between Jaden and Yusei. In play format. Hope you all enjoy!


_**Author's Note:**_ _Okay, so I got time to make another duel~ XD Again, I made some cards up, but they're not OP at all. Also, please don't criticize me if there are any ruling mistakes...if there are any... Please feel free to comment away! Enjoy~_

-oOo-

Jaden: Yusei, my man! It's time to get your game on!

Yusei: Well said, Jaden. I won't be holding back!

Jaden: Good! Cuz I'm won't be either!

Yusei: (Smiles and nods) Alright, let's ride!

_-Flashback-_

_A few years after the Signers' job was complete, Yusei one day reunites with Jaden Yuki who traveled to the future (using Yubel and Neos' power...whatever...their Duel Monsters always granted their wishes). Yusei taught the new way of dueling to Jaden, who was drooling all over the Yusei Go (Yusei's duel runner's name Hahah, You-Say-Go! -Get it? XP). Although, Jaden has yet to learn from Yusei about Turbo Dueling, he is currently training on a normal motorcycle with a Duel Disk. Right now...these two young duelists are going out for a fun test ride._

_-End of Flashback-_

Jaden: I'll go first, if you don't mind!

Yusei: (nods) Sure, go ahead!

Jaden: (grins) Draw! First, I'm summoning out my Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode! I play 2 cards face down and end my turn!

Yusei: Alright, it's my move! Draw! First, by sending a Level Eater from my hand to the Grave, I'll be summoning out my Quickdraw Synchron! Now, I'll Normal Summon out my Tuningware! I think it's time for some tuning! But before that, I'm activating Tuningware's Special Effect! When it goes in for a Tuning, I can increase its level by 1. Now, I'm Synchro Summoning the level 7 Junk Archer and activate its effect! Once per turn-

Jaden: Not so fast!

Yusei: What?

Jaden: I'm activating a Trap, A Hero's Warning! By sending 2 Hero monsters from my hand to the grave, I can negate the Summoning of one monster on your field! I send Avian and Burstinatrix!

Yusei: Grrr... I play Tuningware's effect. I draw one card when it is used for a Synchro Summon...I lay down a face down and end my turn...

Jaden: My move! Draw! Alright! I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Clayman on my field with my Sparkman in my hand to summon...the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!

Yusei: Hmph...

Jaden: Go, Thunder Giant, Direct Attack!

Yusei: I don't think so! You're not the only one with traps, Jaden! I play Defense Draw! Not only do I not take any damage from your attack, but I can also draw one card from my deck!

Jaden: Argh...this isn't good...I don't have any cards in my hand...I can't do anything else...so I think I'll call that a turn...

Yusei: Alright, my move! (draws) I summon out my Junk Synchron! And with its special ability, I think I'll bring out my little pal Tuningware with its its effects negated. And because I Special Summoned a monster from my grave successfully, I'm allowed to bring out my Doppelwarrior! Now, I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron, level 2 Doppelwarrior, and level 1 Tuningware to Synchro Summon the Junk Gardna in DEF mode! Now Doppelwarrior's other ability comes into play! I can special summon 2 Doppel Tokens onto my field in ATK mode! Now comes in Tuningware! You know how it is, I draw 1 card when it's used for a Synchro Summon.

Jaden: Hey, I remember that old pal! You used it when we were going against that creep Paradox!

Yusei: That's right! Now I'm playing Gardna's effect! Once per turn, I can change the battle position of one monster on your field, which means Thunder Giant is changed to DEF mode as well!

Jaden: Oh, no! But hey, what's the point, you can't attack me. Your monster is also in DEF.

Yusei: Not for long, and don't worry, Thunder Giant won't be hanging out any longer cuz I'm activating a Spell! Synchro Guard! When there is a Synchro monster on my side of the field in DEF mode and one monster on yours in DEF mode as well, I can change the battle position of one monster on the field and switch its ATK with its DEF points until the end of this turn! I choose Junk Gardna! And now, it has the attack of 2600!

Jaden: Agh, no!

Yusei: But that's not it... When the selected monster attacks, it inflicts piercing damage! (Thunder Giant has 1500 DEF)

Jaden: Oh, man, this is bad!

Yusei: It is, now Junk Gardna attacks! (Gardna destroys Giant and Jaden's LP becomes 2900)

Now both of my Tokens go in for a direct attack!

Jaden: Agh! (LP: 2100)

Yusei: I'm setting down a Facedown, and ending my turn!

Jaden: Draw! Hmph, alright, this is decent, since the only card in my hand is Bubbleman, I'm allowed to Special summon him onto the field! (Yeah...Jaden topdecks like that...and he also cheats in the anime...by doing this...watch...don't criticize...this is what they did in the anime as well...so blame the anime. Not me.) And when he is Special summoned this way, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards from my deck!

Yusei: Hmmm...That's some luck you have there...

Jaden: (chuckles nervously) Yeah, bro! Ahahahah...Draw! Hmmm...I play Miracle Fusion! I remove my Avian and Burstinatrix from play to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Now, I play a Trap, Hero Exchange! You see, when I remove from play Hero monsters from my grave to successfully summon out a Fusion Monster, I can return those 2 monsters back into the grave and Summon out another Hero monster from the grave equal to or lower than the 2 monsters' level combined along with the cost of tributing one Hero monster on my field! I tribute Bubbleman...to bring out Sparkman from the grave! Now I play my favorite Spell Card! Polymerization! I fuse my Sparkman with my Flame Wingman to summon out my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!

Yusei: Huh...that's your best card...its only got 2500 ATK points...

Jaden: You are mistaken, my friend! It gains 300 ATK points for each Hero sleeping in my grave! And right now, I have Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Flame Wingman, and Thunder Giant...a total amount of seven!

Yusei: T-That means...

Jaden: That's right! 4600 ATK points it is!

Yusei: Oh no!

Jaden: Save those words till the very end, buddy! Here goes an attack straight at Big Bird! (aims for Gardna)

Yusei: Aaaghhh! (LP becomes 400) Grr...Still holding on...

Jaden: I'm afraid not, bro.

Yusei: What?

Jaden: You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. That's part of Flare Wingman's effect.

Yusei: Ugh, I'm not letting you!

Jaden: Huh?

Yusei: I play a Trap! Damage Negator! I take no effect damage the turn I received battle damage from you!

Jaden: Hmph...I end.

Yusei: I draw! (Hand: 3 cards-Tuningware was extremely useful) Due to Gardna's ability, when it's destroyed and sent to the grave, I can change your Shining Flare Wingman to DEF mode! I now summon out my Turbo Synchron! I tune it with my level 1 Doppel Token to Synchro Summon...the Formula Synchron! Now I play its effect and draw one card from my deck.

Jaden: Man...I wish I could draw like you...These Fusion Summons just steal my hand away...

Yusei: Heh, we'll see...Hmmm... I don't have any cards strong enough to rip down a 2100 DEF now so I'll switch my other Token to DEF mode, set a card face down and end.

Jaden: Well, then it's my move! (draws) I switch my Shining Flare Wingman back into ATK mode!

Yusei: Urgh...

Jaden: Now Shining Flare Takes out that Tuner Synchro monster and its effect activates! (Formula Synchron's ATK is 200)

Yusei: Ugh! (LP: 200)

Jaden: Heh, I'll be layin' down a face down and ending my turn!

Yusei: Draw! I play Synchron Recovery! I can add one Synchron monster from my Grave back into my hand with the cost of sending the top card of my deck to the Grave! (mills Synchro Blast Wave) Aw great, just my luck for today...Anyways...I add back my Junk Synchron! Now I play a face down! Descending Lost Star! I special summon a Synchro monster from my graveyard with its effects negated, level decreased by 1, and its DEF changed to 0 in defense mode! I choose my Junk Gardna!

Jaden: Heheh...Gardna doesn't look like it's defending anything with its Defense at zero...

Yusei: It won't stay out for long. I now summon out my Junk Synchron! And with its effect, I'll bring out my Formula Synchron once more! It's time for some tuning! I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 5 Junk Gardna to summon out the Stardust Dragon!

Jaden: Even that Ace monster of yours is still not gonna be able to destroy my Shining Flare!

Yusei: Just you wait, cuz I'm tuning once again! My Formula Synchron tunes with my Stardust Dragon to summon the Shooting Star Dragon!

Jaden: Holy...nice play, my man.

Yusei: Thanks.

Jaden: But even so, you still won't be able to destroy Shining Flare.

Yusei: Oh yeah, well how about I play a Quick Spell? Synchro Shadow! When I successfully Synchro Summoned a monster, I can inflict damage to you equal to its level times 200! Shooting Star is at Level 10! Here goes!

Jaden: AGH! (LP: 100) Wow, that was good.

Yusei: Yeah, thanks. However, Shooting Star won't be able to attack this turn.

Jaden: But not good enough, Shooting Star will take the hit next turn and I will win, Yusei.

Yusei: Oh yeah? I set a Trap and end my turn.

Jaden: Draw! Hmmm...this card doesn't really do anything in this situation...Oh well...the result will always be the same. Shining Flare, attack Shooting Star and end this duel!

Yusei: Not so fast! I activate its effect! I can banish it until the End Phase to negate one of your attacks!

Jaden: WHAT?!

Yusei: That's not it! I play my Trap, Stardust Light! When a Shooting Quasar Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, or Stardust Dragon leaves the field, I can inflict 1000 LP of direct damage to you!

Jaden: Well guess what? The card I drew WAS useful after all!

Yusei: Huh?

Jaden: I play a Quick-Spell, Hero's Destiny! When my opponent is to inflict effect damage to me this turn, by Tributing an Elemental Hero monster on my field, I can inflict that damage to my opponent as well! I tribute Shining Flare WIngman!

Yusei: UGH! (Both LP comes down to 0) Well, that was a pretty good duel, Jaden.

Jaden: Gotcha! (winks & thumbs up...cliche...-_-)


End file.
